legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Kystes Police Department
History Kystes was one of the towns in the Core that received a large influx of refugees from the Outer Rim after the devastating battles of Hoth and New Plympto, and the destruction of Anchorhead on Tatooine. The resulting population explosion, brought along a whole set of new troubles for the formerly small, agricultural Kystes. Suddenly there was a rise of vagrancy, street brawls, muggings and a constant general unsafe feeling. At one point, a market had placed it stalls on the town square. Meanwhile a number of new citizens was having a drink nearby in the local cantina. Through the normal chattering and ware-praising, a sudden commotion was shattering the peace outside, as a lot of yelling and shouting broke out. When the cantina patrons went to see what all the ruckus was about, they discovered a couple of youths were threatening one of the stall keepers. Finally having had enough of the crime in the small town, two citizens intervened in the argument. Mysty Fys told the leader of the gang of youths to back off. When he drew a knife on her, she pulled her blaster, and Ryac Brightlite unslung his rifle, aiming it at the youth's head. The kid was immediately scared by the display of firepower, and feared that he would die. Meanwhile the stall keeper had joined them and explained that the kid had stolen a jacket from his shop. Mysty ordered the boy to return the jacket, but when he told her he was cold, and he didn't have money to buy it, she took pity on him. The boy was released with the jacket, and Mysty paid for it. She then told the stall keepers off for showing their luxury wares in front of an impoverished populace, and that they'd better see to it they got some decent security. A couple of weeks later, Mysty and Ryac were pleasantly surprised when they were summoned to the town hall. Mayor Aeric had heard about their action during the market brawl, and after he had convened with the town council and local salesmen, he offered the two to found a local police department. Mysty took the job of captain, while Ryac became her lieutenant. They didn't hesitate, and after working out of the town hall for a couple of weeks, the Kystes Police Department (KYPD) opened shop behind the town's shuttleport. Initially funding was quite low, and the KYPD headquarters was just a large building with a couple of desks and droids in it. That changed, though, after Kystes was attacked (see infra). During a raid on the town the KYPD headquarters were ransacked and left all but in rubble. After a plea to Fed-Dub for additional funding to counter the threats against the town, Kystes finally received enough credits. The KYPD headquarters were outfitted much more securely, and the town itself was serviced by a sensor and CCTV network. Members Captain Mysty Fys This isn't Mysty's first time in charge of security for a town. She held the same function twice before in her life. First in New Cairhien, Talus, and later in Wayfar, Tatooine. As a former military officer, she knows how to work in a team and is used to giving efficient orders. Her strength when putted against a possible threat comes from trying to solve it through diplomacy and guile, or, failing that, using martial arts to subdue her opponent. Her skill with pistols isn't all bad, but she's currently practising the usage of rifles with Ryac. While on duty, she will likely be wearing her KYPD uniform, sporting a holstered blaster on her belt. Lieutenant Ryac Brightlite Ryac seemed like an unlikely candidate for the job that was bestowed upon him. As a bounty hunter, he is largely a loner, and would normally be expected to work for nothing but the money. However, just like Mysty, Ryac has been in the military and learned some basic skills there he needs for this job. Acting first rather than talking, Ryac has a couple of times been held at bay by Mysty before storming into a situation. His skills with all sorts of firearms are unmatched in the KYPD, but just like his superior, he lacks where she excels. That's why after a sparring match between them, he came up with the idea to set up a training day for the force. Sergeant Ty'ren Asheeri Mysty was pretty upset when she learned that Ryac had accepted Ty'ren into the KYPD without consulting her first. Ty'ren was an old friend of Ryac's, and when the KYPD had just been set up, Ryac needed Ty'ren's skills for a covert operation. Officer Rakras Faloor The diminutive devaronian was hired by Mysty for both pity and opportunity. During the reconstruction works of the KYPD headquarters, Rakras came knocking at Mysty's office and asking if he couldn't get a job. Lacking any combat experience, or actually any experience at all in whatever field that could be worth something to the police force, Rakras had one big advantage: he was polite, friendly and his Basic is... not all bad. In essence, the perfect person to place at the reception desk to greet anyone coming in, and subsequently direct them to the correct officers. Mysty hadn't really been looking for someone to fill up this spot, but given her recent bad experience with the droid in the lobby, she was happy to oblige Rakras. He's wearing his uniform proudly, and no one could ever wipe that smug grin from his face again. Recruit Viigo Llorian Viigo was accepted in the KYPD at the night when the house of Raedan and Erisey Kitani was burnt down. So far, he has not been able to impress his superiors as to how exactly he should be police material. Recruit Max Rockatanski As Mysty's boyfriend, Max was from the first moment under scrutiny by Ryac. It took Mysty some convincing to ensure that Max wouldn't be handled any differently than another recruit, or full police officer for that matter. Max himself used to be chief of police in Mos Entha on Tatooine, and was in the Imperial Army on Eriadu. Headquarters Following the attack on Kystes in general, and the KYPD headquarters specifically, the whole building has been refitted, secured and enforced. The lobby is constantly guarded by three security droids, and several more are patrolling the hallways. Furthermore no less than eighteen security cameras have been installed, all which have a large zoom and arc. Their recordings are, along with those of the Kystes CCTV network, stored in the Kystes main database. Every 5 minutes a backup of these recordings is sent over the Holonet to the Fed-Dub headquarters in Dearic. ''- Work in progress -'' Cases The Missing Kid The Farm Fires Attack on Kystes Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations